


Frantic

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Gen, Song Lyrics, Songfic, insert whoever the hell you feel like idc, partner purposely vague, projecting as per usual, vague descriptions of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you love me, don't let go.





	Frantic

_Hold._

Static and noise. All Seán can process is the vague collection of nerves firing feebly, trying to get him to wake up and snap out of it. He’s suddenly hyper aware of all the wrong things. Cerebral fluid shifts over his grey matter like amber draped in molasses. His sight and his mind buzzes and shakes like an angry hive, steadily growing.

Sudden loss of focus. What was he even doing before the room started flashing and spinning and he started leaving his body? Does he still have a face?

_Hold on._

Like a celestial entity, he hovers above himself, above the atmosphere, above any semblance of sensation whatsoever. He peers with unobstructed eyes at the minute robotic motions of himself, watches his body go through the steps like it’s following instructions, instructions he barely remembers giving. A familiar form moves beneath his own with fervor, and he hopes his body reacts the way he thinks it’s supposed to.

Muffled moans and whispered words don’t make it through the murk, but Seán hears himself respond. It must have been sufficient, because a chuckle follows, and more insistent motion. For all his sight, nothing registers - he’s swimming through wax and glass, distorted and shifting, unable to properly perceive the proper shape of anything.

  
_Hold on to me._

  
Something warbles through the atmosphere of Sean’s consciousness and it smells like sweat and rushes like lava and it nearly knocks him off kilter into infinity. Spinning through the aether, he sprawls to slow his descent, aware of soft sighs, but deaf to the sound; sees gentle heaving tremors wash on numb hands, essence abandoned.

There’s a smile that shatters everything and he’s plummeting end over end; with a head too full, his forehead hits flesh. He looks up into a face and returns a lazy grin on instinct. Robotic.

  
_Cause I'm a little unsteady._

  
Everything swims, but cues suggest his task is complete. The hazy wisps of his consciousness flicker and fade, detaching and spraying like diamonds and stars before blinking out. The dead diamond husks litter him like settling dust motes, weighing him down until something like life anchors him to his body again.

A hand.  
Soft and subtle, against the nape of his neck.

He breathes in the world for the first time in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized lyrics from Unsteady by The X Ambassadors


End file.
